onepiecefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Otohime to Tiger (Tankōbon)
Otohime to Tiger ist der Originaltitel des 63. Tankōbon, das nach dem 621. Kapitel benannt wurde. Innerhalb der ersten vier Tage sicherte sich Eiichiro Oda mit dem Band Platz eins der durch Oricon ermittelten Manga-Verkaufscharts mit 2.119.401 Exemplaren vor dem in der gleichen Woche gestarteten Naruto-Band 57 mit 716.937 verkauften Exemplaren und Hunter-X-Hunter-Band 29 mit 693.458 Kopien. Im selben Zeitraum wurde der vorhergehende Tankōbon der Serie One Piece noch 33.488mal verkauft, der nun in der 14. Verkaufswochen in den Charts auf Platz 22 hält. Inhalt Beginn des Umsturzes Luffys Plan Shirahoshi in Megalo zu verstecken geht auf: Niemand ahnt, wo die Prinzessin ist und glaubt sie sei entführt worden. Udaijin lässt sich von Brook zurückbringen und erstattet Neptune Bericht, der sich daraufhin schockiert zeigt. Zoro freut sich auf das anstehende Gemetzel, während Sanji und Chopper so ihre Probleme dabei haben, zum Schloss zu gelangen und dabei ein ums andere Mal die Soldaten der Ammo Knights erledigen. Die Beiden finden schließlich den schwer verwundeten Hatchan, der noch einmal versucht hatte, Hody und seine Leute zur Vernunft zu bringen. Jedoch wird er von Vander Decken angegriffen. Unterwegs erzählt die Prinzessin den Grund dafür, dass sie schon für so lange Zeit in den Meereswald will: Ihre Mutter Königin Otohime liegt hier begraben. Im Wald wartet Jinbe und erinnert sich an einen Vorfall von vor zehn Jahren, der die Fischmenscheninsel erschütterte. Einige Fischmenschen und auch Luffy sehen, dass eine Reihe von Kaijū in Richtung des Ryūgū-Schlosses unterwegs sind. Es ist die Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande mit ihren Verbündeten von der Flying-Piratenbande, die sich anschicken, um die königliche Familie zu stürzen. In der Zwischenzeit ist Robin alleine unterwegs und auf der Suche nach dem Poneglyph. Im Schloss haben Zoro und die anderen, die angreifenden Menschen niedergerungen, dennoch glauben Neptune und seine Untergebenen, dass Luffy die Prinzessin entführt hat. Am Meereswald spricht Franky mit Toms Bruder Den, der ein Wassermann ist und ihm erklärt, warum er ein Wassermann und Tom ein Fischmensch ist. Franky sieht schließlich einen Fischmenschen am Meereswald sitzen, und Den erklärt ihm, dass es sich dabei um Jinbe handelt. Kurz darauf erreichen Hody, Vander Decken und ihre Mannschaften den Schloss, doch da Shirahoshi nicht mehr dort ist, macht sich Vander Decken sofort auf den Weg, um seine geliebte Prinzessin hinterherzueilen. Nami erkennt Arlongs Zeichen auf Hodys Arm und verschwindet plötzlich, als der Haifischmensch die Blasenmauer des Schlosses einreißt und so für einen Wassereinbruch sorgt. Als er Neptune und seine Armee angreift und verwundet, erklärt Zoro, dass die Verhandlungen mit dem Ryūgū-Königreich gescheitert seien und befreit die Geiseln. Während sie dafür sorgen sollen, dass sie mit Usopp und Brook entkommen, stellt sich Zoro dem Kapitän der Neuen Fischmenschen-Piratenbande. Derweil erreichen Luffy, Shirahoshi und Megalo die Sango-Anhöhe, auf der Sanji und Chopper den verwundeten Hatchan versorgen. Luffy springt von Megalos Nase und will sich Hatchan zuwenden, als Megalo plötzlich die Prinzessin wieder ausspeiht. Ihre Tarnung ist aufgeflogen! Beim Anblick von Prinzessin Shirahoshi versteinert Sanji förmlich, die erneut weint, weil Luffy sie und Megalo ausschimpft. Die umherstehenden Fischmenschen werden wütend und fesseln Luffy, Sanji, Chopper und Hatchan. Als Shirahoshi allen erklären will, dass Luffy ihr eigentlich nur helfen wollte, hören ihr die Fischmenschen nicht weiter zu, als plötzlich Vander Decken auf seiner Koralle den Ort des Geschehens erreicht und ihr einen Heiratsantrag macht! Shirahoshi lehnt ihn jedoch ab, da Vander Decken nicht ihr Typ ist. Als er sie durch die Ablehnung angreift, will Shirahoshi weglaufen, doch hält Luffy sie zurück, da er sie sonst nicht beschützen könne. Als die Fischmenschen auf ihn losgehen wollen, haut er sie kurzerhand mit seinem Haōshoku um, greift Vander Decken dann an und schaltet dann Wadatsumi aus, indem er einen seiner Zähne bricht. Er und die Prinzessin enkommen dann auf Megalo und schwimmen weiter in Richtung Meereswald. Dorthin will auch Nami und lässt sich von Caimie dorthin bringen, um mit Jinbe zu sprechen und von ihm zu erfahren, warum Luffy nicht gegen Hody kämpfen soll. In der Zwischenzeit sehen Usopp und einige Fischmenschen, dass Zoro beim Kapitän der Neuen Fischmenschenbande mit einem Hieb einen schweren Treffer landet. Neptune kann zunächst dafür sorgen, dass die Neue Fischmenschen-Piratenbande nicht ihrem Boss Hody zu Hilfe kommen kann, nachdem sie selbst eine E.S.-Pille eingenommen haben, wird allerdings daraufhin von starken Rückenschmerzen außer Gefecht gesetzt. Die Flucht mit Hoe misslingt, als Hody selbst mit einer E.S.-Pille als Kraftschub den König an seiner Schwanzflosse festhält. Während Zoro die Luft ausgeht, haben Usopp und Brook ein persönliches Coating, allerdings werden sie gefangen genommen, auch wenn Brook nur für das Skelett irgendeines Toten gehalten wird. Am Grab von Königin Otohime treffen Luffy und Shirahoshi auf Franky und Jinbe, der völlig schockiert ist, die Prinzessin hier zu sehen. Luffy missversteht Franky, der Den vorstellt und hält ihn für Frankys jüngeren Bruder. Währenddessen scheint Sanji wieder er selbst zu sein und bezirzt Shirahoshi in gewohnter Manier, als plötzlich Nami mit Caimie auftaucht und von Hodys Überfall auf den Ryūgū-Schloss erzählt. Da er sich für all das verantwortlich sieht, offenbart Jinbe Luffy und den anderen sein Geheimnis, das er dem Strohhut-Kapitän vor zwei Jahren nicht erzählen konnte: Er ist dafür verantwortlich, dass Arlong vor elf Jahren in den Eastblue gelangen und seine Tyrannei beginnen konnte! Während sich die Neptune-Armee aus dem Ryūgū-Schloss zurückzieht, übernimmt die Neue Fischmenschen-Bande das Sagen auf der Fischmenscheninsel. Den Bewohnern und allen derzeit auf der Fischmenscheninsel lebenden Menschen will sie König Hordi aufzwingen. Caribou hat derzeit den Plan, die Meerjungfrauenprinzessin zu schnappen und zu verkaufen. Im Meereswald wird Jinbe damit konfrontiert, dass Nami von seiner Entscheidung, Arlong auf den Eastblue loszulassen direkt betroffen war. Nami kommt auf den Sabaody Park zu sprechen und meint, dass er sie an den Arlong Park erinnert hätte. Hatchan und Jinbe beginnen ihre Erklärungen damit, dass die Feindschaft zwischen Menschen und Fischmenschen seit mehr als 200 Jahren besteht … Jinbes Erzählungen 16 Jahre bevor die Strohhut-Piraten auf der Fischmenscheninsel ankommen: Otohime hält mit ihrem Kenbunshoku einen Dieb auf, der eine kleine Meerjungfrau als Geisel genommen hat und bricht sich dabei bereitwillig Arm und Hand, als sie ihm eine Lektion erteilt. Kurz darauf spricht sie zu den Bewohnern und predigt, dass Menschen und Meeresbewohner friedlich zusammenleben sollen. Sadaijin und Neptune sprechen über Otohimes Traum, den schon die Vorfahren hatten, den Versuch der Verwirklichung aber bereuen mussten. Der König äußert lediglich die Bitte, Otohime so gut es geht zu beschützen. Einige Zeit später sieht Jinbe Arlong nach langer Zeit wieder, der aus dem Fischmenschen-Distrikt kommt und die Unterschriftenliste einer von Otohime gestartete Petition an sich reißen will. Die beiden „streiten“ sich, sind aber schnell wieder versöhnt, als Fisher Tiger auftaucht und meint, er müsse noch zum Ryūgū-Schloss. Auf der Fischmenscheninsel und im Ryūgū-Schloss kommt die Nachricht an, dass Fisher Tiger Mary Geoise angegriffen hat. Dass er Neptune nur Schlechtes über die Menschen zu berichten hat, bringt Otohime zum Weinen. Der Angriff lässt Neptune daran zweifeln, ob die Fischmenscheninsel bei dem nächsten Reverie erwünscht sei. Otohime offenbahrt ihrem Mann und den Kindern, dass sie aus Fisher Tigers Herzen einen unbändigen Schrei gehört hat, so dass ihn nichts aufhalten konnte. Kurze Zeit darauf setzt sie ihre Bemühungen um ihre Petition fort, während der Angriff im Fischmenschen-Distrikt den jungen Hody und seine Freunde begeistert. Auf der Grandline erwehren sich die Taiyo-Piraten unter Fisher Tiger den Angriffen der Marine, die von ihnen die ehemaligen Sklaven zurückfordern. Dabei tötet Arlong einen der Marinesoldaten, was Fisher Tiger vermeiden wollte. Strawberry erstattet Borsalino im Marine-Hauptquartier Bericht über die Stärke der Taiyo-Piraten. In der Nacht nachdem Fisher Tiger und Jinbe versuchen, Arlong den Grund dafür zu vermitteln, warum die Bande keine Menschen tötet, deutet er seinem Ersten Maat unter vier Augen an, dass in ihm ein Dämon schlummert. Kurze Zeit darauf, erhebt die Weltregierung die ersten Kopfgelder auf Tiger und Jinbe. Drei Jahre später treffen die Taiyo-Piraten auf einer Insel auf einige Einwohner, die ein von Fisher Tiger befreites Sklavenmädchen namens Koala beherbergen. Tiger erklärt sich einverstanden, die 11jährige in ihre Heimat zurückzubringen. Die Taiyo-Piraten bringen Koala nach Hause. Unterwegs gewöhnt sich die kleine an die Fischmenschen, vor denen sie Angst hat, weil sie nichts über sie weiß. Schiffsarzt Aladin meint, dass die seelischen Wunden nur mit der Zeit heilen werden, die sie durch die Versklavung. Doch als Fisher Tiger Koala zu ihrer Mutter zurückgibt, wird die Bande von Borsalino angegriffen und Fisher Tiger schwer verwundet, da die Bewohner einen Handel mit der Marine geschlossen haben. Auf dem Schiff der Bande weigert sich Fisher Tiger anschließend, Blutkonserven zu nehmen, die sein Überleben sichern würden. Diese stammen von Menschen mit der gleichen seltenen Blutgruppe, die Fisher Tiger hat, doch will der Kapitän den Menschen nichts schuldig sein. Nach Fisher Tigers Tod wird Arlong von der Marine in der Basis G-2 verhört, wo er den Menschen berichtet, dass sein Kapitän die lebensrettende Transfusion mit Menschenblut verweigerte. Fisher Tigers Geschichte als Sklave wird in dem wenig später erscheinenden Zeitungsbericht nicht erwähnt. Jinbe kommandiert nun die Taiyo-Piratenbande und erhält von der Weltregierung eine Einladung zur Ernennung als Shichibukai. Er offenbahrt gegenüber Neptune und Otohime in einem Brief Fisher Tigers Zeit als Sklave und kehrt nach einiger Zeit zur Fischmenscheninsel zurück, wo er vor Hody Jones mit dem König berät, den Posten als Shichibukai anzunehmen, um den Menschen die Vergebung für Fisher Tigers Angriff auf Mary Geoise abzuringen. Otohime hat es derweil schwer, ihre Petition durchzubringen. Es bleiben ihr schließlich keine Unterschriften, da diejenigen, die bereits unterzeichnet haben nun zurückziehen. Sie ist schließlich derart frustriert, dass sie sich betrinkt und den Bewohnern des Königreichs über Lautsprecher die Meinung zu sagen. Um den Menschen dennoch näherzukommen, rettet Otohime mit der Neptune-Armee Schiffbrüchige. Eines Tages erreicht schließlich ein beschädigtes Schiff die Fischmenscheninsel, auf der Tenryūbito gesichtet werden – und ohne zu zögern eilt Otohime ihnen zu Hilfe … Das Schiff des Tenryūbito ist schwer beschädigt worden, einzig Miosgard-sei hat den Angriff der Kaiōrui überlebt. Er kam mit der Absicht zur Fischmenscheninsel, um dort entgegen der Empfehlung seines Vaters seine alten Fischmenschensklaven zurückzuholen. Jedoch haben die keinerlei Absichten, ihrem alten Herren zurückzukehren und richten Schusswaffen auf ihn. Sie planen, mit allen anwesenden zu bezeugen, dass Miosgard bei dem Angriff der Seemonster umgekommen sei und schießen. Jedoch treffen sie Otohime, die Miosgard vor den Augen Jinbes und ihrer und anderer Kinder beschützt. Als sie ihren Untergebenen erklärt, warum es falsch ist, den Tenryūbito zu töten, nimmt Miosgard plötzlich seine Retterin als Geisel. Aus Angst um ihre Mutter, schreit Shirahoshi und ruft dabei versehentlich mit ihrer nun zum Vorschein kommenden Kraft einige Kaiōrui herbei, deren Anblick Miosgard derartig schockiert, dass er ohnmächtig umfällt. Otohime, Jinbe, Hody und der ebenfalls anwesende Vander Decken erkennen, dass die Prinzessin hinter dem plötzlichen Auftauchen der Kaiōrui stecken muss. Einige Wochen später steht für den versorgten Tenryūbito ein neues Schiff bereit, das ihn wieder zur Oberfläche bringen soll. Otohime will ihn begleiten und lässt sich auch nicht von Neptune aufhalten. Nach einigen Tagen kehrt sie wieder zurück und zeigt ihnen ein Schreiben von den Tenryūbito, das den Meeresbewohnern Hoffnung bringt. Die Piraten können ihrem Kapitän zu Hilfe kommen und ihn auf ein gekapertes Marine-Kriegsschiff bringen, wo sie ihm eine Bluttransfusion geben wollen. Doch Tiger lehnt die Spende ab, da er kein Blut von Menschen will. Vor seinem Tod offenbahrt er seiner Mannschaft, dass er selbst einer ihrer Sklaven war und dass er entkommen konnte, aber auch weitere Sklaven befreite. Er entschied sich daraufhin, sein Leben nach seinen Vorstellungen zu leben, doch nun sei er zur Einsicht gekommen, dass Otohime mit ihren Ansichten Recht habe. Doch seine Worte erreichen Arlong nicht, der nach Foolshout zurückkehrt, um an Koalas Volk Rache zu nehmen. Jedoch wird er dort von Vizeadmiral Borsalino erwartet und gefangengenommen. Als Vander Decken derweil von Urashimas Tamatebako erfährt, mit der er jemanden altern lassen kann, beschließt er sie an der kleinen Shirahoshi anzuwenden, damit er sie sofort heiraten kann. Er malt sich bereits aus, großen Reichtum als Shirahoshis Mann anzuhäufen. Otohime präsentiert ihren Untertanen ein Schriftstück eines Tenryūbito, das ihre Petition unterstützt und der Reverie, der Konferenz der Könige, vorgelegt werden soll, woraufhin sie sogleich die ersten Unterschriften erhält. Der Erfolg stellt sich sofort ein, was sie zu Tränen rührt. Kurz darauf offenbahrt sie ihren drei Söhnen, dass Shirahoshi über die seltene Kraft verfügt, mit den Kaiōrui zu sprechen und sie zu rufen, so wie es die Meerjungfrauen und Wassermänner mit anderen Meeresbewohnern können. Sie bittet ihre Söhne, Shirahoshi zu beschützen, damit sie nicht die Kontrolle über diese Kraft verliert und sie versehentlich gegen die Fischmenscheninsel anwendet. Einige Tage später zündet ein Unbekannter den Stapel mit Unterschriften an. Als die Neptune-Armee beginnt, das Feuer zu löschen, fällt ein Schuss der Otohime trifft und schwer verwundet. In dem folgenden Durcheinander berührt Vander Decken Shirahoshi mit seiner Hand, wird aber verjagt. Die Königin bittet mit letzter Kraft ihre Kinder darum, dass diese Tat nicht ihre Herzen mit Hass erfüllen soll. Und um Shirahoshis Kraft nicht zu erwecken, beginnen Ryūboshi und Manboshi zu tanzen. Kapitelliste |- | 7 | 615 | | マトマトの呪い | Mato Mato no Noroi | colspan="2" | Der Ziel-Ziel-Fluch |- | 25 | 616 | | 復讐の記念日 | Fukushū no Kinenbi | Gedenktag der Vendetta | Gedenktag der Rache |- | 43 | 617 | | サンゴヶ丘で大事件 | Sango-ga Oka de Daijiken | Großereignis auf der Sango-Anhöhe | Großereignis auf dem Korallenhügel |- | 60 | 618 | | プロポーズ | Propose | colspan="2" | Heiratsantrag |- | 81 | 619 | | 海の森にて | Umi no Mori ni te | Im Meereswald | Im Seewald |- | 99 | 620 | | 憧れの遊園地 | Akogare no Yūenchi | Ersehnter Vergnügungspark | Der ersehnte Vergnügungspark |- | 117 | 621 | | オトヒメとタイガー | Otohime to Tiger | colspan="2" | Otohime und Tiger |- | 134 | 622 | | タイヨウの海賊団 | Taiyo no Kaizoku-dan | Sonnenpiratenbande | Die Sonnen-Piratenbande |- | 155 | 623 | | 海賊フィッシャー・タイガー | Kaizoku Fisher Tiger | colspan="2" | Der Pirat Fisher Tiger |- | 175 | 624 | | オトヒメ王妃 | Otohime-ōhi | colspan="2" | Königin Otohime |- | 193 | 625 | | 受け継がない意志 | Uketsuganai Ishi | Nicht vererbter Wille | Nicht übernommener Wille |- | 213 | 626 | | ネプチューン3兄弟 | Neptune 3 Kyōdai | Die drei Neptune-Brüder | Die drei Neptun-Brüder |} Weitere Bilder Alternatives Cover Tankobon 63.jpg|Das alternative Cover unter dem Dust-Cover. Buchrücken Tankobon 63.jpg|Eine Omake-Zeichnung auf dem Buchrücken. Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise